


【异坤】爱情是一只自由的小鸟（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *欧洲宫廷AU，束腰预警





	【异坤】爱情是一只自由的小鸟（R）

-

 

又是一年平安夜。  
公爵的城堡里正举行盛大的舞会。  
寒风夹着雪花打上灯火通明的飘窗。  
华美的水晶灯映着繁复的衣摆，觥筹交错之间一派歌舞升平。

公爵还没有到场。  
上流社会们就凑在一块嚼舌头。

要说这个公爵也真奇怪。  
当今国王病危，膝下又无子嗣。  
多少个准继承人跑来拉拢，他却迟迟不肯表明立场。

要说这个蔡徐坤也是奇怪。  
一个皇室，非要学着那下等人，跑去唱什么歌剧，嘴上说要艺术不要权利，这会儿不还是乖乖跑来拉拢。真是笑话。

人群中响起一阵哄笑，阴暗讥嘲的眼神一根根戳了过来。

蔡徐坤端着酒杯倚在角落里，撇唇回敬一声嗤笑。

他早已习惯了这些恶意。  
不过有一点他们说的对。他原本是不打算参与这些的。

比起王座，他更爱剧院那一方小小的舞台。  
外面权利斗争昏天黑地，他就日日泡在剧院里，天真的以为只要与世无争就能独善其身。

直到国王下令，一把火烧毁了他的伊甸园。  
他却只能跪在那片废墟里，闭着眼噗噗簌簌地流泪。

他懂得了。没有权利就没有自由。

 

他要当国王。

奈何他根基太浅，下手又太晚，各方势力早就抱好了团。  
如今他想横插一脚，唯一的办法只有结交权倾朝野的公爵大人了。

蔡徐坤自嘲地笑了笑。

说好听是结交，说白了就是勾引。

他打听过了。流言说公爵素喜美色，男女不忌，尤其好那莹白细润不盈一握的纤腰。

他带了点孤注一掷的念头，穿上了他最钟爱的红礼服，精心装点，学着那些他从来不屑的庸人，跑来这酒会上任人挑拣。

蔡徐坤垂眼抿了一口酒液。  
他没有别的路了。

-

人群中涌起一阵骚动。  
蔡徐坤靠着墙，带了点惶然地抬头。

年轻的公爵踏着深红的丝绒阶梯一步步降落。

墨绿礼服包裹着他健美的身躯，同色丝巾柔软地蜿蜒着陷入紧实的胸口。  
他有着坚毅到冷硬的轮廓，鼻梁高直挺立，颌角锋利到像是要把人撕碎。  
他又有着宽和俊朗的眼眉，每当他深深凝视，睑上就泛起一阵深邃柔和的细波。

蔡徐坤对上了那双眼睛。

晶亮的瞳孔折射着细碎的灯火，像幽深的湖底撒下了一把光洁的碎钻。  
蔡徐坤于是轻易陷落。  
人人妄图争夺湖心的宝藏，他却在冰冷的湖底舀出了一抔孤寂。

温柔的荒漠。

 

舞曲适时响了起来。

在场的贵族男女一拥而上，谁都希望自己能入了公爵的眼。  
蔡徐坤知道这是他唯一的机会。

藏在喇叭袖下的拳悄悄攥紧。  
没人知道，他光鲜的礼服下边，只穿了件女人的束腰。  
鲸骨支架紧紧箍在身上，时刻提醒着他有多么荒唐和秽乱。  
羞耻和束缚让他几乎窒息。  
蔡徐坤闭了闭眼，挤出恰到好处的笑。

既然投其所好，就要做的彻底。

 

王子异坐上宽大的软椅，支着手玩味的看着那个暗红的身影。  
他已经注意他很久了。

周围一圈苍蝇早在他耳边嚼过舌头，说那个蔡徐坤不检点，整天在剧院卖弄风骚，不知廉耻。  
可他看他那么踟蹰彷徨，扑棱棱倒像只刚出笼的雏鸟。

王子异玩味地支着脸，看着他跌跌撞撞地飞过来。

 

蔡徐坤推开人群挤了进去。  
四周是不堪入耳的讥嘲。人人都在等着看他笑话。

蔡徐坤扬了扬高傲的脖颈，向公爵一举杯，仰头喝净了杯里的残酒。湿软晶亮的唇轻弯，缓缓摆了一个勾人的笑。

他哼起了缠绵的曲调，迈开猫一样细软的步子。  
雪白的手摸上猩红的领口，细润的指尖一勾，轻轻挑开一颗扣子。

领子于是敞开一个大大的口子，露出一块滑腻的胸口，映着光白得诱人。

蔡徐坤垂了垂眼帘，颤抖的睫毛投下半圈脆弱的阴影。

他又解开了一个扣子。

猩红的灯芯绒终于吐露了那个柔腻的秘密。  
领口一下子坍到了胸下，露出一截细白的蕾丝花边，随着呼吸细软地起伏。

王子异一下子被攫走了视线。  
雪白的蕾丝掩藏在猩红冷硬的领口，像埋在红肉里的一截声带，也像泡在心脏里的一片瓣膜，嵌在那里无辜又细弱的震颤着，看的他喉咙痒心更痒。

蔡徐坤扬了扬下巴，抬眼紧紧勾缠住王子异火热的视线。  
这会儿他又像一只高傲的孔雀了。

他的手暧昧的抚摸着扣眼，指尖沿着衣领倏的摸了进去，划着圈抚触胸口的皮肉，衣料被指节撑起一块淫猥的凸起。

他抿起了嘴轻轻喘息，指尖沿着那截蕾丝轻轻描画，顺着走线，扯出一根光洁莹润的鲸骨。

柔韧的细棍带着引人遐思的体温，抚过公爵锐利的颌线和喉结，落在胸口轻佻地划圈。

再明显不过的性暗示。

刻意的挑逗变得愈发露骨，鲸骨沿着丝巾慢慢钻进墨绿的领口。

王子异一把握住了作怪的小手，扯在嘴边轻柔啃咬，眼神紧紧锁住他的猎物。

像少女一样纯情，又像荡妇一样轻浮。

多么美妙又诱人的反差。

 

王子异站起身，在他的手背落下一吻。  
“我美丽的小鸟，和我跳支舞好吗？”

蔡徐坤轻轻点了点头。他知道自己成功了。

他被扯进了一个炽热的怀抱。  
滚烫的大手熨上腰侧，隔着几层布料都能感受到上面热烈的温度，烧得他几乎融化。

强悍的臂膊钳住他的腰，带他在舞池里不停地旋转。  
华尔兹绕得他头晕目眩。  
剧烈的运动夺取他为数不多的氧气，紧绷的束腰又剥夺了他半数的呼吸。

蔡徐坤急促地喘息。他的脸潮红后又苍白，舞曲一结束，他一头栽倒在王子异怀里。

王子异笑了，顺势横抱起怀里柔软的躯体，拨开众人一步步走上了楼梯。

这下大家都知道，他算是攀上大树了。

蔡徐坤听着周围尖酸的议论，朦胧中讥嘲地笑了笑，便陷入了彻底的黑暗。

 

怀里的人温热柔软，柔顺地伏在他的胸膛，潮红带泪地急喘。  
王子异爱怜地亲了亲他的发顶，托着后颈，把人轻轻放倒在猩红的大床。

蔡徐坤全身都泛起了红，可嘴唇却是病态的苍白。冷汗打湿了额发，衬得光洁的皮肤愈发湿软滑腻。汗水覆满了他的脸颊，小嘴微张着倒气，眼泪大滴大滴地滚了出来。

王子异怔了怔，一把扯开了蔡徐坤的礼服。

他看到了他的礼物。

滑嫩纤细的躯体上绑着一件雪白的束腰。  
刻板的曲线凌虐着鲜活的肉体，纤细的腰肢被紧紧捆扎，像是刚好可以握在手心的尺寸。

胸肉被鲸骨排挤，卡在边沿挤出一点暧昧的弧度，仿佛十二岁女孩细软的酥胸。  
顶端的乳粒像圆润的红玛瑙，埋在雪白的蕾丝下若隐若现地颤抖。

王子异瞳孔巨颤。

美。脆弱。反差。边缘。性感。

艺术品。

 

蔡徐坤剧烈咳喘了起来。

王子异猛地惊醒，覆上去环过那截细腰，摸到身后的绑带胡乱扯开。

桎梏得到了解放，新鲜的空气一股脑灌进肺里，辣的蔡徐坤急喘着流泪，脸色终于慢慢恢复。

王子异侧躺在一旁，低头吮咬他的唇瓣。

蔡徐坤猛地睁开了眼。  
“公爵，我——”

王子异抬手止住了他的话头。  
他起身抚了抚衣摆，气定神闲的走到壁炉前，转身陷进了柔软的圈椅。

“我知道你是谁，我也知道你想要什么。可我为什么要帮你？”

蔡徐坤一下子怔住了。艳红的床顶刺的人眼眶生疼，他扯了扯嘴角，自嘲地笑了。

王子异支着手，看着床上的人慢慢撑起身。  
礼服外套从肩头滑落，完全暴露出被束腰捆扎着的肉体。

莹润的肩头瑟缩着，被炉火镀上一层甜腻的糖壳。  
脊勾平滑蜿蜒，一路隐没进蕾丝边沿。  
挺翘的蝴蝶骨紧卡在束腰上缘，细薄的皮肉透出青色的血管，仿佛下一秒就会破出一对蜷缩的羽翅。

修长的双腿在丝绒被面滑动，白腻的赤足踩上深色的地毯。  
浓烈又热切的眼神勾了过来，蔡徐坤分开了腿，慢慢站起身。

布料沿着丝滑的腿面滑落。

王子异笑了。他的小鸟又给了他惊喜。

眼前细直的腿上，裹着一双纯白的丝袜。  
蕾丝袜圈勒着大腿常年不见日头的细肉，微微透出一点不输女子的丰润。  
一截莹润的腿根从提花袜口露了出来。贪婪的视线沿着起伏的腿肉一点点爬上去，尽头掩映在束腰下的，是一片糜红光裸的禁地。

他甚至没有穿内裤。  
嫩红的肉物隐在束腰的边沿，颤颤巍巍地探头。  
下腹光洁柔软，没有一丝毛发，让人难以克制的遐想他是如何红着脸，忍着羞耻，一边如履薄冰般给自己剃毛，一边无措地揉搓着自己逐渐硬挺的性器。

他真的很美。

王子异看着他踢掉裤子，踮着脚款款走来，柔软的手臂轻轻环上他的脖子。  
一张艳红的肉唇撞了上来。

王子异偏头避开了这个吻。

虚伪的媚笑僵在了脸上。面具瞬间破碎，露出了掩藏在下面的单纯又惶惶的脸。

王子异低头，伸舌舔了舔那颗被泪水泡湿的小痣。滑腻的舌尖舔过脸侧的细肉，抵着耳垂轻轻拨弄。  
“我要看到你的诚意。”

蔡徐坤觉得冷。汗水浸湿的躯体打着抖，连他的嗓子也在发抖。  
“公爵……”

王子异伸手抵住了那片张合的肉唇。

“嘘。小鸟怎么可以说话呢。”

他抬手拍了拍膝盖。  
“落在这。”

蔡徐坤猛地一震。  
他颤抖着膝盖，强迫自己顺从地跪在倒温软的羊毛地毯。

他闭上眼，把脸蛋贴上公爵的的膝头。

“啾啾。”

王子异愉悦地笑了。  
他伸手揪紧了蔡徐坤的发根，低头施舍给他一个霸道的吻。

蔡徐坤乖顺的伏在他膝上，张开嘴迎接肆意的侵略。眼泪和涎水淌下来，悄悄隐没在两鬓。

已经再清楚不过了。  
施与和承受，支配和附庸。  
这大概就是他们的关系了。

-

壁炉在身旁哔剥地燃烧。  
他被搂在公爵怀里亵玩，滚烫的大手抚过湿冷的皮肤，带起阵阵细小的战栗。

他还穿着那件束腰。

细嫩的颈窝被一寸寸的舔咬，细直的锁骨上布满暧昧的红印。  
胸口的红果被隔着蕾丝揉搓把玩，粗糙的花纹磨得乳尖又痛又痒，哆哆嗦嗦挺起石子样坚硬的小粒。

王子异看得心痒，大手托起他的肋侧，把乳粒高高送到嘴边，衔在齿间啃咬，唆的小粒又红又肿，湿嗒嗒地泛着水光。

细碎的麻痒泛起在心口。蔡徐坤瑟缩着肩头，喘息间带上几丝甜腻的鼻音，小手抵在公爵的肩膀徒劳地推距，指节痉挛着收紧，还是没敢揪上公爵的发根。

他感到一双大手熨上他的臀肉，手指蘸着油腻的脂膏一点点揉开他的穴口。

蔡徐坤不安地呜咽。

紧致的后穴渐渐吃下了两根手指，灵活的指尖立刻开始试探翻搅，粗大的指节剐蹭着丝滑的内壁，圆润的指甲对着肠肉一寸寸细细刮扫。

掩藏的敏感点于是被轻易找到。  
粗糙的指腹压在上面推顶摩擦，每一次碰触都炸起快感的火花。

从未体验过的情潮卷了上来。蔡徐坤直直跪在公爵腿间，手指向后覆上软滑的臀肉轻轻掰开，脸蛋埋在他的胸口高高低低地呻吟。

王子异愉悦地笑了，低头亲了亲蔡徐坤的额头。  
他是个霸道的情人。但对于能带给他快乐的床伴，他从不吝啬自己的温柔。

王子异伸出手臂圈过怀里的细腰，三根手指埋在湿热的后穴里深深浅浅地翻搅，抽插变得愈发顺畅，动作逐渐间泛起湿黏的水声。  
空余的手抚过柔滑的脸蛋，手指强硬地撬开齿关，恶意刮搔敏感细腻的黏膜，把滑嫩的小舌夹在指尖亵玩。

蔡徐坤顺从地张开嘴，舔舐讨好作怪的手指。含水的眸子眯着，喉咙里发出猫一样细碎的咕咿。  
涎水顺着下颌躺上胸膛，黏腻的液滴爬过颈窝乳粒，带起身体敏感的轻颤。

上下两个甬道都被捉在指尖亵玩，仿佛自己真的成了公爵手心一个没有思想的把件，随着每一次细微的动作呻吟颤抖，几下碰触就能把他送上快乐的顶端。

蔡徐坤被这点幻想激得颤抖，浑身泛起暧昧的粉红，喉口痉挛收缩，谄媚地迎接着每一次入侵。

手指刮了刮滑腻的舌根，抵着唇角撤了出来，沿着涎水晶亮的通路一点点下滑，恶意碾过红肿的肉粒，在甜美的喘息中摸进束腰，扯开走线，一根根抽出细长的鲸骨。

紧绷的束腰一点点塌了下去。  
软滑的布料流泻在腰侧，肉感的曲线比一切束缚都诱人。

王子异紧了紧手臂。怀里的人一下子撞进他的胸膛，一根硬热的东西忽然抵上了大腿。  
王子异把它轻轻捉在手心。那里已经悄悄淌了好多水，滑腻腻的抓不牢靠。

眼前一截耳根倏的红了。王子异看得可喜，低头一口抿进唇间舔舐。

“呜……”  
蔡徐坤抖着嗓子发出幼猫一样轻软的呜咽。下腹酸涩着绷紧，忍不住难耐地挺腰在公爵手心里抽插了起来。

王子异低低的笑了，抬手把黏腻的液体尽数抹上蔡徐坤的脸蛋，低头恶意把热烫的气流灌进他敏感的耳道。

“真是任性的小鸟。来，做你该做的事。”

大掌抚上他的后脑，无情地按向下腹。  
蔡徐坤的脸涨得通红。  
他应该有这个觉悟的，他也确实做好了这样的准备。  
可是真的到了这一刻，他还是羞耻得颤抖。

王子异也不催促，大手钻在他的发根轻轻地挠。  
他像一个耐心的猎人，好整以暇的等待猎物落网。

小鸟果然落了下来。

蔡徐坤闭了闭眼，颤抖的手摸向了他的下腹。  
炽热的硬物熨在手心，隔着衣料都能感受到筋络的搏动。  
他就这样跪趴在公爵腿间，捧出那根性器送进嘴里。

强势的男性气息冲进了口腔。  
蔡徐坤伸出小舌，沿着硬热的菇头舔了一圈，又钻舔张合的铃口，没尝出多余的味道，这才放心的张开小嘴，一口吃了进去。

他演过许多爱情故事，可这方面他却实在没有什么经验，只知道裹在口里，小舌头猫一样的舔。

他做了好多心里建设，一旦开始，却没有想象中那么不可接受。

相反，突然被揪紧的发根，手下紧绷的腿肌，以及头顶传来的一两声喟叹，都让他有种错乱的共情。

他渐渐学会用舌勾舔撩拨，越吃越起劲，唆得满处都是涎水，顺着茎身滴滴答答地淌。

壁炉越烧越旺，黄暖的火光给少年镀上温和的色彩。  
微肿的肉唇晶晶亮亮的，连带着手心儿里的性器都湿淋淋的反着光。

青涩又全心的讨好实在令人愉悦。  
王子异没有忍耐，握着他的小手对茎身一阵揉搓，前端抵着口腔湿滑的黏膜抽送摩擦，直戳得小人哀哀的呜咽，红着眼角怯怯地看他，才抵着柔软的舌根狠狠射了出来。

腥涩粘稠的液体滑进食道，蔡徐坤含着泪顺从地咽下，迷蒙着双眼直直看向王子异。

公爵的神情慵懒惬意，那双眼睛仍然蕴着风暴。

蔡徐坤感到困惑。  
他来时在城堡大厅里看过公爵的画像。  
明明是相仿的年岁，画里的他像春日一样温暖和煦，眼前的这位却是冰封的湖水。  
这之间到底发生过什么呢？

王子异靠在椅背上饕足的眯着眼。他的心情难得的愉悦，伸手奖励似的挠了挠蔡徐坤汗湿绒腻的后颈。  
“在想什么我的小鸟？”

蔡徐坤猛地回神。他实在有点怕这个阴晴不定的男人，嗫喏了半天还是如实开口。  
“大厅里那张画像…不太像您。”

王子异轻轻挑眉。  
“哦？你是说我画的不好吗？”

蔡徐坤一下子瞪大了眼睛。  
“那样美的艺术品，竟然是您画的吗？”

王子异的眼神颤了颤。  
“艺术……这个词，母亲走后，我就再也没听过了。”

他像是突然陷入了一段久远的回忆。  
“她是一位非常棒的画家。绘画是她送给我最珍贵的礼物。”

蔡徐坤羡慕地开口。  
“她一定非常爱你。”

王子异点了点头。他的眼睛里又染上了悲伤。  
“她是世界上最好的人。可他们把她烧死了。”  
他的身体轻轻颤抖。  
“从那以后，我就再也画不出画了。”

蔡徐坤狠狠掐了掐手心。  
追求艺术的人总是孤独的。他一直一个人跌跌撞撞地走着，这他人生中第一次在另一个灵魂身上找到了共鸣。

可这股喜悦又迅速被忧伤冲淡了。  
他低头蹭了蹭王子异的腿面，支着发软的腰站起身，张开手臂把他搂进怀里。  
比起惺惺相惜，他现在更想抱抱这个孤独的孩子。

-

王子异紧紧环住了眼前的细腰，埋在他的胸口不停地流泪。  
他们长久的拥抱。木柴在壁炉里炸起噼啪的声响。

“小鸟，”公爵的嗓音囔囔的，“给我唱支歌吧。”

他被放在那张猩红床上，哼唱他最爱的《卡门》。

王子异就在他身上作画。

平头笔蘸着鲜红的油彩，随着唇舌在雪白的肉体上逡巡。  
薄唇吻过他的耳后，那里就开出一朵小花。  
门齿舔咬细嫩的颈窝，那里就盈满一汪赤烈的湖泽。

白色的缎料松松垮垮的拢在他身上，蕾丝被细软的画笔渐渐染成鲜红。

湿滑的舌尖像一条黏腻的软体动物，拖着晶亮的水迹酥酥麻麻的蠕着，一路爬上左胸的肉粒。  
锋利的齿尖一口叨住乳晕，粗糙的舌蕾抵住小粒拍打舔拨，又裹在唇间吮成湿硬的红玛瑙。

蔡徐坤叫出一声湿濡的呻吟。

他颤着嗓音，扬起头轻轻的唱

——L'amour est un oiseau rebelle 爱情是一只自由的小鸟

——Que nul ne peut apprivoiser 任谁都无法驯服

 

粗硬的笔鬃于是狠狠戳上了充血的乳尖，细毛钻挖纤细的乳孔。  
钻心的痒意使他抖着胸膛闪躲，又被王子异的大手按住小腹无情地压回床面。  
画笔毫无规律地落下，又在敏感的前胸来回勾抹。蔡徐坤挺着胸不停地颤抖，每一笔都仿佛要电穿他的皮肉。

一只知更鸟生在了他的左胸。

赤红的乳粒变成它的眼睛，羽翼和喙爪也都是血红的，像是抓开了心脏，一路沾着鲜血钻破冷硬的桎梏。

王子异拉起束胸盖了上去。  
画笔沿着鲸骨的管路，一道道描出一个同样鲜红的笼子。

他抓着这个笼子重重按在蔡徐坤的胸口，隔着布料狠狠抓揉那只小鸟。  
胸口被揉的又热又痒，仿佛真的有个生命就要破壳而出。  
乳粒被磨的红肿破皮，知更鸟的眼里泣血。

蔡徐坤摇着头轻轻呜咽。

——Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle, 如果它选择拒绝

——S'il lui convient de refuser. 对它的召唤都是白费

 

王子异猛地瞪大了眼睛，攥紧掌心狠狠折断了画笔。  
他愣愣的看着手里的木渣，弓起腰低低地笑了。

小鸟就该是自由的。

他一把扯掉了那个鲜红的牢笼。

白腻的腰身一下子展现在王子异眼前。  
他目不转睛地看着他的画布，又攥了一根新笔在手里。  
笔尖没有蘸油彩，被他含进嘴里细细舔湿。

他的动作重新变得轻柔，细圆的笔头若即若离地扫过平润的小腹，冰凉刺痒的触感激起阵阵敏感的痉挛。

蔡徐坤眯着眼轻柔地叹息。

笔尖爬过细嫩的会阴和卵丸，沿着茎身的筋络刮扫撩拨，一路蘸着淌流的腺液，慢慢爬上了冒水的泉眼。

细毛划着圈挑拨敏感的菇头，笔尖钻进细嫩的小孔轻轻刮搔。  
铃口动情地翕合，哆嗦着吐出大滴粘稠的汁液。

王子异就用这腺液作颜料，掭饱笔肚，满满涂布上艳红的乳尖。  
肉粒被刷得晶亮，胸口上小知更鸟的眼睛也有了神采。

小腹逐渐炸起酸涩的痒意，歌声在这段也婉转到几乎断绝。

——Mais si je t'aime si je t'aime prends garde à toi!如果我爱上你，你可要当心！

王子异弯了弯眉，轻轻笑了。  
他拢起扔了满床的鲸骨，伸出舌一根根舔湿，又一根根塞进他湿软的后穴。

蔡徐坤绷紧后背急促地喘息，鲜红的小鸟在起伏的胸口翻飞。

他被大大的分开腿压向两侧，全身的性器官毫无保留地暴露在王子异眼前。

通红的乳尖，艳红的性器，糜红的穴口。  
蔡徐坤彻底化成了一滩红色的颜料水，任王子异纵情挥洒，成为他的艺术，成为他的收藏。

后穴饥渴地吮着入侵的异物，顺着长长的鲸骨滴落情动的汁液。  
穴口被笔尖的硬毛细细刮扫，深红的嫩肉柔软又无助地抽搐。

硬挺的前端支棱在下腹寂寞地吐着水液，被覆着薄茧的大手捉着揉搓亵玩。

蔡徐坤猛地绷紧全身的肌肉，湿滑白腻的腿根不住地颤抖。

——Tu ne l'attend plus, il est là! 你别再等待，它就在这里！  
——Tout autour de toi vite, vite, 就在你旁边，快，快！

挺立的前端突然被纳入了一个湿软的巢穴。

歌声一下子梗在了喉咙里，知更鸟被猎人扼住了咽喉。

湿滑的颊肉挤压敏感的菇头，舌尖钻舔着铃口的腺液，对着顶端的黏膜摩擦拍打。  
下身猛地炸起一阵剧烈的酥麻，沿着脊柱摧枯拉朽地碾过快感中枢。  
下腹痉挛着绷紧，有什么东西又酸又胀，叫嚣着要破体而出。

“啊啊——！”  
蔡徐坤一把揪紧王子异的发根。

他在尾章里泄在公爵的口中。

-

蔡徐坤大张着腿，瘫软在原地畅快地喘息着。

他的手还扶在自己的腿根，手指深深陷进雪白的腿肉，掐出一道道青紫的指痕。

可他都不在乎了。

他太久没有唱歌了。压在心头的愤懑和郁郁好像随着高潮一并发泄了出来。

他昂着头大笑。  
王子异也笑了，他伏下身，对着左胸的小鸟献上了最虔诚的亲吻。

蔡徐坤低头，揪着他的发根狠狠吻了上去。  
唇瓣相贴的瞬间，蔡徐坤终于落泪。

再不会有什么比现在更快乐了。

 

他们像野兽一样交媾。

蔡徐坤跪趴在地毯上，有力的双臂把他死死包在怀里，湿软的舌一寸寸舔过他光洁的后背，含住他的耳廓钻舔敏感的耳道。

炽热的性器抵在他的臀缝，湿黏的龟头抵着穴口挑拨摩擦。

蔡徐坤眯着眼细碎地呻吟，像一只发情雌兽一般，摇着屁股发出交配的请求。

冰凉的颜料水倒进他的脊勾。

蔡徐坤惊得瑟缩，下一秒滚烫的硬物破开收缩的嫩花，狠狠插入细滑的甬道。  
蔡徐坤被撞的一窜，半天才回过神，呜呜哀哀地哭喘了起来，攥着地毯的长毛手脚并用地向前爬着躲避。  
滚烫的大手握紧他的腰，狠狠扯回了胯下。

这一下又深又狠，蔡徐坤猛地反弓起腰，紧绷着下腹细细痉挛。

身后的冲撞又急又猛，坚硬的腹肌拍击细软的臀肉。糜红的肉穴破开又合拢，湿滑的肉壁被坚硬的顶端狠狠钻顶，抽搐着吐出酸涩的汁液。

蔡徐坤在欲海里颠簸。脊勾里的颜料被体温暖得温热，随着身后的冲撞淌出一道道鲜红。  
王子异就蘸着这点颜色，在他后背开起一串鲜红的藤花。

抽插间逐渐响起淫靡的水声。敏感点被坚硬的肉物摩擦撞击，下腹逐渐积攒起酸涩的痒意。

蔡徐坤畅快地笑着，绷紧小腹狠狠射了出来。

身后的动作还在继续。  
肠壁被摩擦得几乎起火，敏感点被撞得又酸又麻。  
胳膊支撑不住持久的冲撞，塌下身彻底趴伏在地毯上。  
细软的毛摩擦着敏感的乳粒，蔡徐坤颤抖着，下身失禁般不停淌着湿滑的腺液。

灭顶的快感让蔡徐坤神魂颠倒。他畅快地喘叫，愉悦的呻吟一片片连成了调。  
蔡徐坤恍然觉得这是他唱过最美的歌了。

他好快乐，射了好多次，稠白的精液溅满了猩红的床单，又被王子异一点点蘸起来点缀在花蕊。

后穴被干得熟烂，穴口摩擦得充血肿胀，糜红艳丽地缀在臀缝间，成了最后一朵美丽的藤花。

肠壁不停抽搐，穴口被打出一滩粘稠的白沫，湿哒哒地嘬着入侵的性器。  
王子异被吮得舒畅，腰眼一阵阵的酸麻，握紧蔡徐坤细腰几下凶狠的冲撞，“啵”的拔出来喷发在他的背上。

粘稠的白色点缀在绚丽的色块。  
王子异俯下身，把蔡徐坤紧紧拥在怀里。

“你是我画过最美的画。”

-

整个冬天他们就在城堡里厮混。

他们相拥着窝在炉火边，谈艺术，谈制度，谈爱情，偶尔也会谈到床上去。

更多的时候，蔡徐坤倚在窗边唱歌，王子异就在阳光下画他艳丽的侧脸。

国王驾崩的那一天，王子异单膝跪地，目送着蔡徐坤一步步迈上王座。

 

加冕仪式结束了。

蔡徐坤挥挥手屏退众人。他的爱人还跪伏在阶下，低着头沉默不语。  
蔡徐坤笑了，昂起头迈开猫一样细软的步子。

他轻轻地唱：

——L'amour est un oiseau rebelle 爱情是一只自由的小鸟

——Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient! 你以为已躲开，它却捉住你

 

他摘下了王冠带在王子异的头上。

 

—END—


End file.
